Les portes du Walhalla
by Nanthana14
Summary: POST AVENGERS INFINITY WAR : C'était étrange de passer en un éclair d'une douleur suffocante à cet étrange flottement dans un endroit lumineux d'où émanait une subtil impression de bien-être. Flotter comme entre deux eaux, suspendu dans le temps et l'espace, c'était si différent de toutes ses expériences précédentes. [OS cadeau pour l'anniversaire de DinaChhaya TalaNokomis]


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**Post Avengers Infinity War**_

**C'était étrange de passer en un éclair d'une douleur suffocante à cet étrange flottement dans un endroit lumineux d'où émanait une subtil impression de bien-être. Flotter comme entre deux eaux, suspendu dans le temps et l'espace, c'était si différent de toutes ses expériences précédentes. **

**Cette fic a été écrite pour l'anniversaire de DinaChhaya TalaNokomis, alors bon anniversaire à toi en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Bizzz**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**LES PORTES DU WALHALLA **_

C'était étrange de passer en un éclair d'une douleur suffocante à cet étrange flottement dans un endroit lumineux d'où émanait une subtil impression de bien-être. Flotter comme entre deux eaux, suspendu dans le temps et l'espace, c'était si différent de toutes ses expériences précédentes. Elles n'avaient été que de douleur, lumières sombres et promesses de tourments éternels. Cependant, ses expériences antérieures n'avaient jamais été aussi réelles, quelque chose avait toujours fini par les briser : sa magie, sa force, sa résistance… son frère. A un moment ou un autre, une intervention avait mis une fin brutale à la douleur et à l'appel de l'abîme, mais pas cette fois…

Cette fois, c'était différent. Loki savait que rien n'avait pu lui éviter la fin tragique et funeste que lui avait promis Thanos des années en arrières ; une fin qu'il avait fini par provoquer lui-même pour une raison qu'il gardait à l'abri au fond de son cœur. Une fin horrible s'il en est… Sa main gigantesque sur sa nuque, sa poigne se refermant sur son cou, la violente douleur qui en avait résulté, sa suffocation... Loki savait que tout cela était réel, que ce n'était pas une illusion. Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait rien à regretter parce qu'il l'avait choisi… Mourir de cette manière, entre les mains de ce monstre, c'était lui qui l'avait choisi sciemment.

Pourtant, il aurait pu fuir. Il avait toutes les clés en main pour le faire, mais il n'avait pas fui, pas cette fois. Quand son frère avait tenu sa promesse, quand il l'avait enveloppé de ses bras, quand Loki avait fini par céder, brisant le masque pour s'effondrer entre ses mains, il lui avait promis de ne plus fuir.

Oui, en tentant d'ignorer ses larmes, il lui avait juré de ne plus lui mentir, de ne plus l'abandonner, de le protéger à nouveau comme autrefois et il l'avait fait. Quand Thanos avait menacé de s'en prendre à sa vie, menacé de le tuer, il était revenu. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il lui avait promis… et contrairement à ce que certains pouvaient penser, lorsque Loki promettait quelque chose, il allait jusqu'au bout, justement parce que ses véritables promesses étaient rares et qu'il n'en faisait pas à n'importe qui.

Alors, il était revenu et c'était tellement normal dans son esprit… C'était son frère, la seule famille qui lui restait, la seule personne qui comptait. Loki avait encaissé comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur sa remarque cinglante quand il avait dévoilé le Tesseract. Il pouvait le comprendre. Il lui avait juré de ne plus lui mentir, mais ça, il ne l'avait juste pas dit… Est-ce que c'était aussi grave, une omission ? Peut-être…

En fait, Loki ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit. Sans doute pour qu'il ne lui adresse pas le regard rempli de déception dont il l'avait gratifié à ce moment-là, pour qu'il ne brise pas l'étreinte douce et affectueuse qui lui avait fait tant de bien quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, pour qu'il ne le rejette pas et qu'il lui accorde le droit de rester à ses côtés… Le seul endroit où il voulait être, le seul endroit qu'il n'avait jamais voulu quitter malgré les disputes, les affrontements et les incompréhensions.

En plus, il était toujours bon d'avoir un as dans sa manche, surtout quand on devait faire face à un tel ennemi.

Cependant, cela n'avait pas servi à grand-chose. Faire diversion avec le Tesseract avait échoué, mais faire diversion en offrant sa vie avait réussi… et c'était bien pour cela qu'il se trouvait là, dans cette étrange atmosphère lumineuse et blanche.

Paradoxal.

Oui, c'était étrange et paradoxal parce que depuis son enfance, bien avant qu'il apprenne la vérité sur sa race, son sang et ses origines, il avait toujours su où serait sa place après sa mort : à Helheim ! Voire même à Nifhel au vu de ses actions depuis le jour de cette révélation maudite ! C'était si logique et cela avait pris tout son sens lorsqu'il avait appris qui il était réellement : un monstre.

C'était pour ça qu'être ici était impensable et déroutant, car ce n'étaient pas les Portes de Hêl qui se dressaient devant lui. Ce champ lumineux, cette onde chaude, cette paix qui semblait le porter, chassant sa douleur, il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles, il était devant un lieu qui lui était interdit : les Portes du Walhalla. Les portes blanches et étincelantes dont Frigga lui parlait quand ils lisaient des contes, les portes du royaume des héros morts au champ d'honneur, des Ases les plus grands et les plus valeureux, mais uniquement des Ases.

Hors Loki le savait, malgré le mensonge qui avait régné sur sa vie pendant des siècles, il n'en était pas un. Même s'il gardait cette apparence autant pas habitude que par honte, il n'était qu'un Jötun et les portes de ce paradis ne s'ouvraient pas pour des créatures aussi vils, dénuées d'âmes. Ils n'y avaient pas leurs places. Il ne devait pas être là. C'était un non-sens absolu et qui prit fin brutalement lorsque son corps heurta brutalement le sol.

Loki glapit de surprise. Il s'était tellement habitué à flotter qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse être en train de tomber. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se faire à cette idée, quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il reprit son souffle avant de faire l'effort de se redresser.

Malgré le choc, il n'avait pas mal et la même sensation de bien-être continuait à l'envelopper. Ses doigts balayèrent l'herbe grasse et douce qui se trouvait sous ses mains. Ce n'était définitivement pas le monde stérile de Hêl. Un peu interdit, Loki poussa sur ses jambes pour se redresser. Il chancela, mais il tint bon. Son regard balaya les nuages autour de lui. Des nuages qui se dissipèrent lui laissant enfin appréhender son environnement dans sa globalité.

La prairie était verte et luxuriante, la forêt majestueuse. La cité qui s'étendait devant lui était grandiose, un vrai paradis. Loki frémit. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, il venait de pénétrer au Walhalla, un prodige qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Ce n'était pas pour lui cet endroit.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'une voix grave et gutturale murmura dans son dos.

\- Ce n'est pas une erreur.

Loki pivota sur les talons tout en sachant très bien à qui appartenait cette voix. Odin se tenait là, devant lui, dans toute sa majesté divine. Le jeune homme frissonna doucement. L'homme qu'il avait vu mourir sur les côtes norvégiennes sans parvenir à lui dire un seul mot, était épuisé et l'ombre de lui-même. Celui qui le détaillait maintenant, irradiait de force et de puissance. Loki sentit ses jambes flageoler et murmura en réponse tout en baissant la tête.

\- Mon Roi, pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'un Jotün égaré dans un endroit qui n'est pas pour lui.

\- Ne dis pas ça pas.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité. Cet endroit n'est pas pour les monstres sans âme.

\- Mon fils, lui répliqua Odin en adoucissant son ton. Je t'interdis de parler de toi de cette manière.

\- Je ne suis pas votre fils, vous le savez bien, répondit le jeune homme sans quitter le sol des yeux.

\- Loki…

\- Je ne suis rien.

\- Loki, reprit Odin en se rapprochant du jeune homme. Cesse de dire des choses pareilles. Ne te l'ai-je pas dit sur cette falaise avant de m'éteindre ?

\- Si… mais… bredouilla le jeune homme en redressant un peu la tête.

\- Tu es mon fils, Loki, le coupa Odin en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, mon enfant. Celui que j'ai élevé et que j'ai si mal compris. Tu sais, avec la mort, on atteint un autre niveau de conscience. On se connecte avec les vivants qui restent et qui nous pleurent. On voit ce qui nous a été caché. On comprend ce qui n'a pas été dit. On voit ce qui était invisible.

Loki baissa de nouveau la tête et Odin fit glisser ses mains sur ses joues pour le forcer à regarder dans sa direction et à croiser son regard. Sans le lâcher, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je le sais maintenant mon enfant.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Loki sans retirer son visage de ses mains.

\- Je sais ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu as affronté, ce que tu as enduré seul, abandonné de tous. Je regrette chaque mot que je t'ai adressé pendant mon jugement hâtif et colérique.

A la mention de cet épisode douloureux, Loki frémit. C'était un moment si terrible, si violent, il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. Odin le sentit trembler malgré lui et ne le lâcha pas.

\- J'aurais dû le voir mon petit, que tu étais blessé, épuisé et manipulé.

\- Je suis le dieu du mensonge, répondit Loki avec un léger sourire.

\- Et moi je suis ton père.

Loki frémit et Odin lui sourit. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux et immobiles pendant quelques secondes puis Loki murmura.

\- Cela n'explique pas ma présence ici. Ma place est réservée à Hêl.

\- Ta place est auprès de ta famille, mon enfant. Tu es mort en héros. Tu t'es sacrifié pour sauver ton frère, ta place n'est pas à Hêl.

Les doigts d'Odin glissèrent sur son cou, soulignant les marques bleues et rouges laissées par les doigts de Thanos. Il sentit son fils se tendre comme si cela lui faisait mal avant de trembler doucement.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je le connais trop bien. Il allait vraiment le tuer pour faire un exemple. Le choix était simple, c'était moi ou lui, les deux ne pouvaient pas survivre.

\- Et tu as choisi toi ?

\- Cela ne pouvait être lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il n'a rien fait pour mériter ça.

\- Et toi, si ?

\- Je suis un monstre.

\- Non, mon fils.

\- Je lui ai menti pour le Tesseract. Je ne changerai jamais, alors si ma mort pouvait le sauver.

\- Loki…

\- Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses pour mes crimes. Après tous les pardons qu'il m'a accordés alors qu'il ne l'aurait pas dû ! Je ne pouvais que me sacrifier pour lui ! Thanos ne nous aurait jamais attaqués si je n'avais pas été aussi faible !

\- Loki…

\- Non ! Une fois de plus je n'ai pas fait le bon choix ! Pas une, non ! Deux fois ! J'aurais dû réveiller Surtur sans me laisser guider par l'envie de sortir de là, moi aussi. Si je n'avais pas pris le Tesseract, je serai mort, mais Thanos n'aurait jamais attaqué les Asgardiens survivants et je n'aurais pas déçu une dernière fois mon frère en lui cachant la vérité.

\- Tu ne dois pas dire ça, tenta de le rassurer Odin. Comment il aurait pris de te voir mourir de cette manière à ton avis ? Tu crois réellement qu'il t'aurait demandé de réveiller Surtur en sachant que ça te coûterait la vie. Il n'avait pas compris Loki. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

\- Il aurait fini par m'oublier, ma vie ne compte pas.

\- Arrête, ne dis pas…

\- Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai mieux encore ! Quitte à prendre le Tesseract, il aurait fallu que j'aille n'importe où que sur ce vaisseau. Je n'aurais pas dû revenir sur l'Arche avec la pierre d'infinité.

\- Ecoute-moi fils…

\- Non ! Le coupa une nouvelle fois le jeune homme qui se laissait doucement envahir par ses émotions. Je ne mérite pas le Walhalla ! Je les ai condamnés ! Tout est de ma faute !

\- Tu te serais privé de la réconciliation avec ton frère ? De ses bras ? De cette main sur la nuque qui t'apaise tant ? Murmura Odin en effectuant lui-même le geste pour soutenir son fils.

Loki frémit, mais ne fit pas un geste pour se dégager. Par contre, il murmura d'une voix triste.

\- Ils sont morts à cause de moi, de mon égoïsme.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme, c'était ne plus vouloir être seul.

\- Thor ne pensait même pas que j'étais vraiment là. Ils s'en seraient très bien sorti sans moi. Je n'aurais pas dû revenir.

\- Mon fils, te condamner à être seul aurait été si atroce.

\- Ça les aurait épargnés ! Vous n'avez pas entendu ! Ils sont morts à cause de moi ! Cela ne mérite pas le Walhalla !

\- Ecoute-moi bien, dit Odin en pressant un peu plus fort la nuque de son fils. Je suis le seul juge pour en décider mon fils et elle est ici ta place. Tu parles de tes erreurs, mais qu'en est-il des miennes ? Des nôtres ? Quand je regarde vers le passé, je vois à quel point j'ai été un mauvais père, à quel point j'ai négligé combien tu nous aimes. Pardonne-moi mon fils.

\- Père ?

Pour simple réponse à sa question, Odin finit doucement son geste. La main sur la nuque de son enfant, il l'attira dans une étreint douce et appuyée à la fois, le faisant déposer la tête sur son épaule. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, frémissant quelques secondes avant de s'agripper à son dos.

\- Père ?

\- Mon garçon, mon tout petit garçon, lui murmura Odin en réponse, touché de le sentir trembler.

\- Mon miracle, répondit une voix en écho.

Au son de cette voix, Loki sursauta, redressant la tête pour croiser le regard de sa mère. Une mère dont il regrettait chaque jour les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés pour elle et dont il pleurait encore la perte, lui qui n'avait pas eu le droit de l'embrasser ou de la serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras.

En tremblant, le jeune homme s'écarta d'Odin et son père le laissa faire. Il savait ce que cela représentait pour lui. Il l'avait privé de contact avec elle à son retour à Asgard, privé de la voir une dernière fois avant les funérailles. Il avait agi comme un roi froid et sans cœur, se moquant bien de la détresse de cet enfant qu'il avait jugé fou et dangereux sans chercher à comprendre.

A côté de lui, mère et fils se tenaient face à face de manière tangible pour la première fois depuis leur dernière et trop courte entrevue au moment où Loki avait été ramené couvert de chaînes à Asgard. Il y eu un moment de flottement et soudain, Frigga se mit presque à courir pour le rejoindre.

\- Mon petit, mon tout petit, mon miracle !

Frigga ne ralentit pas et enveloppa le jeune homme dans ses bras.

\- Je suis à la fois si triste de te voir ici si tôt et si heureuse de pouvoir enfin te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras.

Loki se laissa faire, frémissant doucement avant de se laisser aller. Les larmes le fauchèrent d'un seul coup, lui sciant presque les jambes, mais il se rattrapa à sa mère dans les bras dans lesquels il se blottit en laissant enfin couler ses larmes.

\- Maman…

\- Mon petit.

Emue par ses larmes, Frigga le berça doucement contre elle, faisant glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux et déposant un baiser sur son front.

Au même moment, la main d'Odin se glissa dans le dos de son fils, scellant ce moment de tendresse et d'affection entre trois êtres qui s'étaient perdus, mais qui s'étaient enfin retrouver. Passant son bras sur ses épaules, Odin serra aussi doucement Loki, toujours blotti dans les bras de Frigga, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

\- Bienvenue chez toi, mon fils.


End file.
